


Harvest House

by Omehal



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 长篇《Harvest House》（收获屋）的片段。两人此时并非伴侣关系，以后可能也不是。半原创，很沉闷。





	Harvest House

**Author's Note:**

> 长篇《Harvest House》（收获屋）的片段。  
> 两人此时并非伴侣关系，以后可能也不是。  
> 半原创，很沉闷。

雨正在往下泼。麦克尔朝窗外看了又看，雨幕拍打着窗户，制造出浪潮似的声音。早些时候他锁了店门，轰走最后的顾客，把卷闸门拉下来。他和他们解释说天色很暗，可能不久将会下雨，那时一切都来不及收拾。他还建议他们早些回家。朗的妻子拎着袋子打趣地和他说：“我看啊，在这种小事上，你总是过于紧张，麦克尔。”  


“生活小事不可随随便便。”麦克尔说，同时有些歉疚地回忆起早上还没洗的碗碟。大卫回来会洗的。他想。他这时感到歉疚，是在心情好的时候，其他时候这种歉疚通常并不存在。  


想起大卫让他意识到对方还在镇上。大卫的下班时间总是不定向的，他们如果邻里事情推挤如山，他便无法克制将一切都解决妥当的欲望。这种情况一直持续，直到三个月后大卫自己开了公司，他仍然没有改变往镇上跑的习惯。家政公司，麦克尔有一天早上对正在穿鞋的大卫说，家政公司的老板并不需要自己去做家政。你这是哪种老板，自己动手，嗯？大卫笑了笑，他说他已经习惯此事，一时不好改。后来麦克尔便不再说他，但这件事像一片没入皮肤的木屑，一直在那里蜷伏着，时不时刺痛着他，影响长久。  


他没打电话给大卫提醒对方快要下雨。大卫无论如何都会把那件事做完再赶回来，因此并无差别。麦克尔先赶去谷仓，确认门是否锁上，又把车停入车库，他总害怕那辆车的底盘在可疑的连日大雨里彻底报废。他做好这一切，徒步走回房中，把铺门钥匙撇在桌上，进厨房寻找咖啡粉冲泡。  


他刚把水烧上，第一滴雨恰好落下。麦克尔把手从塑料把柄上挪开，水开时尖锐的爆鸣声会被雨盖过，他只能守在此处。  


它们只花了很短的时间就让麦克尔门前推向店铺的那条小路被泥浆浸没。春天的时候大卫曾动过想种上草坪的念头，他客气地向麦克尔询问，试图得到许可，麦克尔摇头说没有必要。如今从漫长的记忆里刨出这个瞬间，麦克尔有些后悔自己没种些绿植。但这么多年来，这里一直是沙地，他想想也罢，并无强烈改变的欲望。  


麦克尔把开水倒入杯中，搓着手去找方糖。雨声让他心烦意乱，屋内过度的寂静加剧了这一感觉，他又朝窗外看，这么大的雨不会有人过来买东西，但他又反复地确认此事，不愿承认到他家的路变得愈发难走。  


他抽出今天的报纸阅读。早上他已经看过一遍，此时只为消遣。黑咖啡在手边冒着热雾，他有些放松下来。他仔细地读过每一则广告，招聘的那条已经在报纸一角登了好几天。大卫把自己的电话留在上面，号码数字挤在一起，渴求着一份工作。麦克尔盯着它看了一会儿，摸出电话簿检查自己的电话号码是否抄错。尽管他经常打这个电话，他仍旧检查一遍，以防日后一时记不起它需要查阅时输错。  


过了一会儿，他开始琢磨要不要去把碗洗了，抬头一看时间，时针卡在数字“六”和“七”之间，目前暂且与“六”较为靠近。他把事情往后推了推。  


十分钟后，麦克尔心不在焉地看完报纸，他起身走进卧室把收音机安放到客厅茶几上，试图寻找到一个能播的频道，雨水滋滋作响，喷到阳台地板上。麦克尔挑了几个他常听的台，毫无反应。他想去开电视，而后又作罢。他重新坐回沙发，在好一段时间里只是看着外面发呆。当他习惯了雨声，这突然变成一种和谐的旋律，从他的耳膜外处荡到里面，富有规律地起起落落，把他安抚到椅子里去。后来忆起此事，麦克尔告诉大卫说他在等对方时可能睡着了。大卫惊讶地说：“啊。”  


钥匙在门孔外刮擦的声音把麦克尔惊醒，他坐起身按着眼眶，没有即刻前去开门，门便自己开了。麦克尔转过头去，看见大卫站在门口，水滴到垫子上，目前仅此而已。大卫手足无措地把自己限制在门垫上，声音发紧。“嗨，麦克尔。”他说，“我不知道……”  


“进来。”麦克尔命令道。他站起身，把报纸推到茶几上，“你的包已经把我的墙弄湿了，现在进来。”  


大卫仓皇把背包往身上拉了拉，雨幕在他身后浮现，麦克尔往前走时它们一点点展开，雨之外还是雨，大卫的雨伞在门廊外靠着，业已形成一摊圆形的水渍。麦克尔站在玄关处，“你没听见吗？”他烦躁地问，随后意识到这口气使人不太舒服，“快进来。”  


大卫把鞋蹬了，谨慎地留在门垫上，他把脚塞进拖鞋里，啪嗒啪嗒地走过来，在身后拖下一道奇形怪状的痕迹。他考虑着把背包放在哪，麦克尔说：“就放餐桌上，把你自己扔到浴室里去。”  


这是目前最好的办法。他想，他回想着大卫的换洗衣物被他放在衣柜里哪个夹层，大卫还有些犹豫。麦克尔想起具体位置时大卫还站在那里往外渗水。“麦克尔？”他问，“楼下的那间有热水吗？”  


“那当然是没有了。”麦克尔说，“你用过这么多次还不知道它是否供应热水。”他把大卫堵到自己身前，逼迫着对方往楼梯走，他自己则踩着大卫的拖鞋剩下的脚印，“你用我房间的。”做这一切时他恍恍惚惚地想起这并非他的本意，他也从来不主动把人领到他的浴室里。他盯着大卫西装外套背部的纹路看，并无法目睹滴水的过程，但水一直在往下滴。  


他把大卫轰进浴室，自己去找到那套衣服，又随便拆了条浴巾。他找到自己放在床底的凳子，把这些物品都堆在上面，然后把凳子停放在门口。“大卫，”他对里面说，“衣服和毛巾都在门外。”此后的一段时间里只有雨声。麦克尔想了想，补充一句，“我下楼去煮饭。”  


大卫的声音隔着门传出来，有些沉闷。“谢谢你。”他说。

大卫走出浴室，麦克尔自己的浴室和房间都很像他本人，并非全然的井井有条，但在某些细节的摆放上显现出一种强迫症式的严厉。站在浴室里和站在门垫上时他感到同样的不适应感，仿佛即便在浴室里，关上门，麦克尔的眼睛都注视着他。对方下楼去煮饭了，这让他感到好受一些。  


尽管如此，出于一种感恩心态，大卫还是待了很久，他小心翼翼地用着热水，思考着麦克尔在房内的热水器能用多久。他第一次到小镇时没来过二楼，而后的二十几年来断断续续的几次来访时也几乎没有。唯一一次麦克尔把他带到自己的房间是在他错过了收获节的那一次。麦克尔的父亲还在，他和农友在楼下喝着酒。麦克尔把他领到房间里，他们同样喝了酒，彻夜谈着话。  


大卫把浴室灯关了，迅速地瞥了一眼麦克尔的房间，被子被叠好积在床头，桌上散落着几张纸。也许是进货清单，大卫胡乱猜测。在床头柜上，麦克尔放着一张他和母亲的合照，大卫看着他们的衣服，依稀记起那段时期，麦克尔的母亲病得很重。是哮喘。麦克尔轻描淡写地告诉他。老了，是常有的事。他说。  


大卫把目光从相框上移开，麦克尔的眼袋可能是在那时开始积蓄，他想。他又看了看其他地方，再没有什么相片。大卫收回目光，把湿透的西装套装搭在臂上下楼。麦克尔靠在沙发上看电视，餐桌上放着一个汤，用骨碟倒扣盖着，旁边有碗通心粉，大卫伸手试了试，残存的温度非常稀少。  


这时麦克尔的目光落到大卫的手臂上。“你可以把他们放到洗衣篮，明早我连同我那套一起送去洗衣店就好。”  


“不麻烦你了。”大卫局促地说，后知后觉地意识到自己的声音又高又急，“我自己可以拿去洗。”麦克尔没再说话，只是继续看着电视。  


大卫把西装挂在餐椅背上，拿着冷菜放到微波炉里。等待的时候他把麦克尔留在料理台上的咖啡粉罐放回原位，又注意到洗手盆里的碗筷。他伸手拨拉了一下，开热水把它们浸上，决定待会再洗。  


雨下得比之前要大，大卫靠着墙看着外面发呆。一个念头突然闪过他的脑海，让他有些惊慌：两天前他刚帮斯通夫妇重修了屋顶的排水沟，此时不知能不能承受住可能持续几日的大雨。他把手搭在料理台上，继续焦虑地在脑海检查此前有可能被大雨影响的一些工作。但此刻他知道自己站在这里，与其他人一样无能为力。他甚至没有一个真正的浴室，总是寄用着别人的，尽管麦克尔和他已经有了二十多年的交情，他仍然感到格格不入。不仅仅是在这栋房子里，还是在这个小镇里，这片平原里的乡村，给他一种外人似的隔绝感，即便他可能已经成为最熟悉邻里之间的人，做家政的唯一好处，总是能听到许多逸事，他又恰好善于倾听。只有谷仓是他熟悉的。大卫暗下决心，要在日后更加投入工作，或许可以继续这么做，帮邻里修理所有也是不错的事情。他决定撤掉自己登在报纸上的广告，以减免自己的隔离感。  


他拿着碗筷和择到碗里的菜坐到沙发上，麦克尔没动弹，而是拿着遥控器换着台，大卫一边咽着食物一边试图真的从换台的间隙里获取一些信息，但每当他即将进入状态时，麦克尔总是急急忙忙地把台切掉。大卫很快放弃无谓的理解行动，只是吃着饭，同时看着电视上的画面闪来闪去，音响里穿出的声音被干扰得有些失真。麦克尔继续瘫在那，顷刻，长久地叹了口气。  


大卫吃完饭，他起身时麦克尔也跟着起身，但对方是在走向储物间。热水已经凉了，油花隐隐浮在水面上，大卫小心地清理了碗盘上残存的脂肪，把碗筷洗好晾到架上。做完这一切，他终于放松下来，好像一个必须完成的任务得到了圆满。他再次来到沙发边时麦克尔开了瓶啤酒，正拿着酒瓶慢慢地喝。他现在找到了一个合意的台，主持人唾沫横飞地讲着中东局势，大卫对此并无异议，他有时候能意识到麦克尔并非真正在看着电视节目，有时却发现对方是在看着。他往沙发里靠了靠，对麦克尔说：“你知道，路易斯的孩子要走了。”  


“嗯。”大卫明白对方在听，于是放心地说下去：“他和他父亲一向合不来，我总还记得那次收获节上搞出的乱子。老天，那时候他还只是个小孩。”  


“我提醒过他爸，这小孩是个难伺候的主。”麦克尔说。  


大卫表示赞同：“我没什么资格评论，不过能出去也是不错的选择，见识见识世界，诸如此类。有时候你倒还真不清楚到底是他错了还是其他的事情出了差错。”  


他继续说：“今天我还目睹了他与路易斯说的那些话：‘该死的，’”他尖着声模仿着，“‘我绝不愿意一辈子都困在这个小镇里，从小镇的这头到那头，毫无建设性的日常活动。’等他出去看看再说吧。”他下了结论。  


麦克尔紧紧咬着唇，猛地灌了一口酒。大卫突然意识到一个事实，这个事实骤然钉到他脑子里，待在那处不愿动弹。他愣了一下，想着补救的措辞。  


“年轻人出去走走总没错。”麦克尔耸耸肩，“时代不同了。”  


“是这样。”大卫得救似的看向他，麦克尔只是又喝了口酒。  


“这一方面，”他说，“你应当才是这里最具发言权的人。”  


大卫有些紧绷，他斟酌着：“事实上，今天安过来找我了，她让我去和路易斯还有他儿子谈谈。”安是路易斯的妻子，她在大卫路过他们家门口时缠住他，用绝望的语气请他帮帮忙。大卫有些厌恶地回想起这个画面，很快将他驱散。“我不会去的，这是他们的家事。”他说。  


麦克尔此时打量着他。片刻，他缓缓地说：“你不喜欢被这么要求。”  


大卫绷着脸，他说：“谁会喜欢呢？”  


麦克尔耸耸肩：“他们会习惯的，你知道这里的人很难接受新的变化，等你多待上一段时间，情况应该会有所好转。”大卫听着麦克尔说这话，这是他熟悉的语气，麦克尔虽然不怎么这么做，但只要他愿意，他就能够总是从大卫身上看出些别的什么，抓住大卫露出的马脚。而他从不深究，这是大卫有时所感激的。  


“也许吧。”大卫闷声说。  


此后他们没再说话。麦克尔把还剩一半的啤酒从嘴边抽离，用衣袖抹了抹瓶口，递给大卫。大卫没再递回去，他就着节目与沉闷的空气喝完了它，随后放到桌上。  


十一点多，较晚的时候，大卫看了看窗外，意识到雨还在下。他专门计算过谷仓到麦克尔的屋子的距离，也知道那片沙地承受不起这场大雨，铁定今晚是回不去，他进门时看见麦克尔的车没停在门口，走过去他会再次湿透。他想麦克尔可能也早就知道这一点，但麦克尔什么也没说。大卫知道这种事他自己得主动开口，他说：“雨势没减小。”  


麦克尔在沙发另一头似乎正等着这句话，他马上说：“你可以睡这里，但我只有沙发，今晚将就一下。”  


大卫说，好。同时在思考着他到底是什么时候把那套换洗衣物放在了这里。  


过了一会儿，他们谁也没动弹。大卫有些谨慎地打量着麦克尔，麦克尔的眼睛看着电视，专注地吸收着电视上的评论，直到主持人的身影暗下去，麦克尔才啪地把电视关了。“我去拿床毯子出来。”他站起身说，绕过茶几时顺带把酒瓶拿走。大卫继续坐着，他试了试沙发，把上面脱落的一部分皮革掸掉，心里明白它并不好睡，但仍心怀希望地为自己打气。  


麦克尔再次出现时把毯子裹成一团，从房间里出来。他没有把它递给大卫，而是直接弯身放到沙发上，站起身时身体笨拙地碰到茶几，像是一个开关打开，然后再猛地关上，大卫下意识地迎上去，他们的嘴唇撞到一起。  


倒在床上的时候麦克尔生硬地说：“我刚刚花了十分钟把毯子拽出来，而你现在不需要它。”  


大卫笑了。


End file.
